


cosmic

by trabble



Category: Homestuck
Genre: College AU, F/M, Fluff, University AU, i haven't planned anything but i don't think there'll be smut, just two stressed out teens trying to find comfort in each other, none of the four kids are related, they're all 18+
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trabble/pseuds/trabble
Summary: Rose is finally at college, living the dream -- except her dream is still nightmarish. Good thing Dave is there to keep her sane.





	cosmic

University was everything Rose wanted in life. New academic opportunities, challenging and interesting debate, attractive people. She had very much been looking forward to the attractive people. After all, after having no company aside from her mother for so long, it was so _exciting_ to be able to mingle with her peers.  
  
Except that wasn’t what Rose was doing.  
  
It was 3am on a Friday night, and Rose was in the library, alone. She hadn’t slept since she woke up for her Thursday lecture, and she was running on coffee. No - she was running on coffee _fumes_. The only thing keeping her awake was the fear of getting a bad grade on her creative writing piece.  
  
Rose hadn’t written _for_ criticism before. Of course, the internet always played critic to her work, but that was different. WizardEnthusiast420 was one thing. “This was so good!” “I love the way you write them!” Professor Siobhan was another. No one had really _analysed_ her work before, and now that Rose was given the chance, the was freaking out over every word. Should she use _blue_? What about _navy_? Or _aquamarine_? How many words were there for blue?? As Rose moved her fingers across her laptop’s trackpad, she clicked to the icon next to her website browser. PesterChum started loading. No one was online, Rose figured, so she could go and close that--  
  
Except, no, she was wrong. Someone was online. What was Dave doing awake at 3am? Didn’t he have things to do tomorrow? She shouldn’t message him. They both had shit to do, probably. But she _did_ need a break. Plus, as was the unspoken rule of the four friends, if Dave didn’t want to talk, he just wouldn’t respond.  
  
**TT:** Dave. Are you awake?  
  
Rose ran her fingers through her hair. What was she doing? She hadn’t spoken to Dave properly in almost three weeks. The last Dave knew, Rose had just moved into her dorm and was starting the exciting college life. He didn’t know that she was en route to a breakdown. … Wait. He didn’t _have_ to know.  
  
Rose jumped at the familiar PesterChum blip.  
  
**TG:** oh hey its rosaline  
**TG:** thought youd be at some fancy college party rn  
**TG:** where they play the decemberists and look all sad at each other  
**TG:** youd be wearing a beret and a turtleneck and smoke a cheap cigarette  
**TG:** some guy would come over and offer you a drink  
**TG:** (hed have a goatee)  
**TG:** (and a ponytail and also be wearing a beret)  
**TG:** and youd lower your tinted glasses (youre wearing tinted glasses)  
**TG:** and blow smoke in his face  
**TG:** then youd go fuck in a cupboard or smth  
**TG:** anyway whats up  
**TT:** Wow. Maybe you should be the one taking a creative writing course.  
**TG:** im honestly surprised you arent taking psychology  
**TT:** When it comes down to it, my heart is in fiction.  
**TG:** wow i didnt know you loved being unemployed and penniless  
  
Rose snorted to herself, then looked around the library. There weren’t many other people here, and none of them gave a shit that she was making noise. Good.  
  
**TT:** Maybe I’ll come back after I graduate. I love being awake at 3am, sitting in the library in my pyjama shirt and some leggings.  
**TG:** lmao i bet you look hot rn  
**TT:** Sure. Irresistible.  
**TG:** no crazy parties then  
**TT:** None at all. I figured that would be your scene.  
**TG:** totally  
**TG:** ive been to tons of parties  
  
Of course. Dave was a total social butterfly! He was so _cool_. He probably had a ton of friends and went out and got drunk every night. Rose couldn’t help but wonder… were his grades suffering because of it? Rose had to be honest - if Dave had a good social life but his grades were lacking, it would make Rose feel much better about having no friends. That was probably awful of her. She probably didn’t care.  
  
**TT:** Have you been keeping on top of your studies?  
**TG:** as much as i can be yeah  
**TG:** i mean its not like music tech is hard  
  
Shit. Rose buried her face in her hands. Okay. It’s okay, Rose. It’s only the first month. You have, like, nine months in which to get better at this whole ‘socialising’ and ‘university’ business. Dave was doing well because he already knew how to do the people thing. He went to public school! And music was like his first language, so of course he thought it was easy. Rose took a deep breath. She would adjust, too. She _hoped_ she would adjust.  
  
**TT:** Don’t say that. I would find it hard.  
**TG:** no seriously its a breeze  
**TG:** im gonna graduate tomorrow  
**TG:** im a doctor in sick beats  
**TG:** got a phd  
**TG:** pretty huge  
**TG:** desk  
**TG:** for my turntable  
**TG:** dr strider here to cure your ailments  
**TG:** not with cough drops  
**TG:** but with bass drops  
**TG:** BMP BMP BMP BMP BMP  
**TT:** Cool. A library rave.  
**TG:** now youre getting it  
  
Rose glanced over at the document open in another window. Whatever she was writing was so… mediocre. Rose opened a new document. _Write what you know_. Well, Rose knew Dave.  
  
New document.  
  
**TG:** its pretty late huh  
**TG:** or early  
**TT:** It is.  
**TG:** are you gonna sleep anytime soon  
**TT:** No, I was just hit by inspiration.  
**TT:** I’ll likely be awake for a while.  
**TT:** You should sleep, though.  
**TG:** booo who goes to bed at 3am on a friday  
**TT:** Nobody.  
**TT:** They all go to bed between 9pm and midnight.  
**TG:** you got me there  
**TG:** i guess im inspired too  
**TG:** im getting lyrics straight from a muse  
**TG:** feelin like the apollo to your aphrodite  
**TG:** so dance with me shawty  
**TT:** That’s a stretch of a rhyme.  
**TG:** we can get real naughty  
**TG:** in my bugatti  
**TG:** lemme see your tits BMP BMP BMP BMP  
**TT:** A lyrical genius.  
  
Rose let Dave ramble on as she typed. This was the story of a boy. An artist. A musician. A creative mind in a crushing capitalist rat race. All he wanted to do was be cool, but everything in life was so uncool. He hid his soft innards behind his shades, a literal and metaphorical mask to keep his emotions safe.  
  
Maybe Rose was still playing psychologist. But it was fine - this was going straight to her professor. Dave was never going to read it. He would never know about the careful hints of psychoanalysis and subtle imagery for her tutor to pick up on. As long as Dave kept typing, Rose kept writing.  
  
Eventually, Rose was out of energy. She glanced at the time on her laptop. Holy shit, it was 6am. Even so, the PesterChum icon flashed with a notification.  
  
**TG:** and thats why i think kinder eggs shouldnt be banned but real eggs should  
**TT:** It’s six in the morning, Dave. I need to get to bed.  
**TT:** And so do you.  
**TG:** oh yeah huh its light out  
**TG:** haha oops crazy  
**TG:** well goodnight  
**TT:** Dave.  
**TT:** Promise you’ll get some rest, too.  
**TT:** How else will you have enough energy to survive tonight’s partying and socialising?  
**TG:** running on pure monster drink energy  
**TT:** You’ll end up shitting yourself.  
**TG:** fuuuck i hate when youre right  
**TG:** ok ill crash soon  
**TG:** promise  
**TT:** Good.  
**TT:** Well, then. Goodnight, Dave.  
**TG:** sure  
**TG:** sleep tight dont let your weird roommate’s pet spider bite  
**\-- TurntechGodhead is offline --  
** **  
** With a sigh, Rose closed her laptop. She’d edit whatever garbage she just wrote down whenever she woke up. What mattered most was that she was finally interested in what she was writing. And it was all because of Dave! Rose smiled to herself. Dave had said muses were smiling upon him, but maybe _he_ was the muse. In the meantime, though, Rose needed to sleep.


End file.
